Identification card holders are conventionally used in connection, for example, with identification tags or the like which are secured to suitcases, briefcases and various forms of luggage. In general the card holders are formed by providing a four-sided frame above a base and inserting an identification card into the frame. The card holder is then secured to the luggage or the like by a strap, chain or other means. Various materials have been used for such card holders, particularly metal and leather. It would be desirable, however, if such card holders could be produced in mass quantity from plastic materials such as by injection molding.